Elle
by Starlight Eve
Summary: This is about Ella's daughter, Elle. The whole Royal Family is going to Ayortha, but something happens, and Elle is left alone. She must save her family, and live through it. Please, R&R.


Author's Note- This is my Ella Enchanted story

Author's Note- This is my Ella Enchanted story. It's about Ella's daughter, Eleanor, aka, Elle. Ok, in the book is says Ella doesn't except the title Princess, so I'm just saying Lady Eleanor. Ok, I have chapter two, but I'm not sure if I'll put it up. Please, Read and then Review, the three most popular words on this site! Thanxs!

__

Elle

And so, with laughter and love, we lived happily ever after… almost.

I was born Princess Eleanor Ceclia of Kyrria, second child of King Charmount and Lady Eleanor. My oldest brother, Evan, was two years older than I. And my two younger sisters, Elisabeth (age 8) and Cynthia (age 5) are both Princesses as well.

I go by Elle. My mother is Ella. We live in the palace in Frell. I have discriptoins for each of my siblings : Dark Evan, Graceful Elisabeth, and clever Cynthia. I am just plain Elle.

Mother reads us fairy tales often, and we all love them (except Evan). Mandy, our cook, is kind up stern. She's Mother's friend.

We all look somewhat like our parents. Evan has straight, dark black hair (if there is such a color), and dark brown eyes. Elisabeth has unending curls, and green eyes. Cynthia has straight hair, made to wave by braids, and green eyes. I fall somwhere in the middle. I have green eyes, like Mother. But my hair is neither curly nor straight. It is almost wavy. So, I simply pull it back and tie it loosly.

"Elle! Ubestuv lefun perfet voluv!" my Aythoraian teacher cried. ("Elle! Recite your essay now!")

I groaned. Classes were not fun. I stood up and began to recite. I wasn't as good with languages as my mother was. Eliza (Elisabeth's nickname) coughed when ever I miss pronounced.

Afterwards I went to the kitchen to see Mandy. 

"I did terrible!" I complained. "No Kyrrian could do worse than I did! I would be surprised if I do not fail!"

"Well, your parents will be very happy that you are going. Your mother wants you to know as much as she does," Mandy answered.

"It's not like I have a choice of wether or not I want to go to my classes or not!" I cried.

Mandy laughed, and stirred the soup we were planing on having for dinner. Mother and Father were away, as usual. But they were to arrive home today. There was to be a huge party in their honor the next night. As usual, I was expected to show, much as I hated wearing the dresses.

"Princess, you are wanted for a fitting," Nancy, the head servant, said, entering the kitchen.

I groaned, and went to my room. The court seamstress was there, waiting for me. I undressed to my underdress, and stood on the stool.

"I thought you were done," I said.

"We were, until you grew a gew inches. We just want to make sure the dress still fits," the seamstress said.

They continued to measure while I stood on the stool. I sighed. How I hated these dresses! I much prefered my usual outfit. I wore a white shirt with no sleeves, and pointy almost sleeves. Under that was a light brown colored under shirt. Then there was a white skirt, barelly reaching my knees. Then I wore light brown pants that were very thin.

As I stood on the stool I heard the sound of a carrige coming down the drive. I jumped off the stool and ran to the window.

"Mother and Father are home!" I cried, racing to redress.

"Princess! We are not done yet," the seamstress cried, but gave up and sat down.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs to the outside. Mother and Father were just getting out of the carrige. Eliza, Cynthia, and Evan were already there.

"There are my children!" Father said.

He and Mother hugged us.

"You're home early," I said.

"Yes, well, your father seemingly got his buisness done early, and we left a few hours earlier," Mother said, smiling.

"Yes, and we have a surprise for you all," Father said.

We went inside.

"What's the surprise? What is it Mother? Did you get us something, Father?" Eliza asked.

"We are taking a trip to Ayortha the day after the party. And we want you four to come with us," Father answered.

"Go with you, on a trip?" I asked, excited.

"Of course," Mother answered.

We all agreed to it. We were going to Ayortha!

The party was held in the ballroom of the palace. The whole court was there. My sisters, brother, and I descended the grandstair case a few steps behind our parents. My sisters and I wore matching dresses, and tried our best to smile. Of course, Evan didn't smile. He never did.

I hated these parties. I hated dressing up.

We walked across to a riased platform where some chairs were set up for us. We sat down, and smiled again. Mother and Father went off to dance. And when it was done everyone clapped. We were introduced to the whole crowd (even though everyone knew who we were), and the music started again.

Eliza and Cynthia slipped out through a side door, to back up to the nursrey. Two years before, when I was ten, I used to join them. They were required to show up, and be introduced, then they slipped out to go back to the nursrey, since the nights were often long. I remembered those nights. We would run, jumpy and excited, back to the nursrey. We would sit there, munching on some things brought up for us, until Mandy, also our caretaker, insisted we go to bed. We would be tucked in our beds, and she would kiss each of us on the forehead. She would leave quietly, closing the door behind her. Then, later, Mother and Father would come in and do the same. We often woke up and asked for every detail of the party. Now, when I didn't have to go back upstairs, I found these functions quite boring.

"Oh, Elle, at least look like you're having fun," Mother said, coming over to where I still sat.

"Evan is haven't fun either. He doesn't look like he likes dancing with those girls," I said, motioning to the floor, where Evan was dancing with a frown on his face.

"Elle, dear, why don't you dance some? It's fun on the floor. You know how to dance, or so your tutors tell me," Mother said.

So, just to show her I could, I danced a few times. The boys I danced with (Mother told me I had to dance with someone other than Father) were overjoyed, or over excited, to dance with a Princess. So, they kept asking me. I refused and went into the banquet hall to get something to eat.

It was noisier in here, then in the ballroom, even though they were both quite loud. I went back to my seat, and sat there most of the time, thinking about Aythora.

The next morning our trunks were loaded onto the back of a royal carrige. We dressed and put on traveling cloaks, then went outside. Guards were waiting, talking with Father. Supposedly, we were going to the Palace in Aythora, stopping along the way to visit Mother's friend's, Areida's, inn. I had met Areida once, but did not remember the meeting, since I was young. But Mother saw her often.

We ate, and Mother went back inside. We were to leave after the midday meal. I went to see Mandy in the kitchen.

"Hello, dear," Mandy said, hugging me when she saw me.

"I can't wait to go to Aythora. Do you travel, Mandy?" I asked.

"Sometimes, dear, but I love staying home with you children," Mandy said, smiling at me as she wiped a counter off.

I sat in a stool beside her.

"You remind me so much of your mother at that age. Come with me, I want to give you something," Mandy said.

She led me out of the kitchen, and down a corridor with many doors. I knew these to be where the servants slept. I knew where her room was as well, and we went into it.

"I want to give you this. It's a necklace your mother gave to me when she married, now I want you to have it," she said.

The necklace was wrapped up and concieled in a white hankercheif with gold borders. I unwrapped it and found a silver necklace with little pearls all over it.

"This was your Grandmother's best necklace," Mandy said.

"Oh, it's too large," I said, holding the necklace in wonder.

"Don't worry. I'll put it on," Mandy said, and put the necklace around my neck. "There, now you'd better get going. It's time for lunch."

"Thank you, Mandy," I said, and hugged her.

"You're welcome sweet. Now, hurry along," Mandy said.

I fingered the necklace as I ran. Just before I entered the dinning hall I put the necklace underneath my shirt, and and went in.


End file.
